United Systems
*Callum Gara |head_of_state=Interrex |commander=Supreme Commander |executive=Arbeia Council |legislative= |judicial= |military= |anthem= |documents= |capital=Earth |species=Humans, Folas, Nilvain |official_language(s)= |official_religion(s)= |notable_event(s)= |formation= |dissolution= |affiliation=Folas Protectorate Jirava Confederation }} The United Systems is the governing body that administrates the vast majority of human-held worlds and territories within the Milky Way Galaxy. Centred on the human homeworld of Earth, the United Systems is situated near a particular dangerous region of the galaxy that has led to many conflicts against aggressive alien nations. The United Systems gained massive traction within its earlier years of existence after having taken advantage of the stagnation in surrounding governments. History Government The overall government of human territory is the United Systems, an organization tasked with governing human colonies, control over the military and relations with other groups such as galactic corporations and alien governments, as well as any conflict that may arise within its own borders. The United Systems is headed an Interrex and assisted by a Prime Minister who runs the Arbeia Council and the Parliament. Electors are the representatives of various regions, sectors, systems within the United Systems who have been elected from their populace to represent them and vote on policies that affect them all. Each planetary government is overseen by a Governor who oversees the colonies and their affairs. The United Systems makes use of localized power, allowing local governments to deal with their own affairs in most instances with the central authority only interfering for matters of security or aid. Arbeia Council The United Systems is run by the members of the Arbeia Council who are the leaders of the pillar ministries. At the head of the Council is the Interrex, the de-facto head of the state. The six Ministers who are on the Arbeia Council are the heads of their respective ministries who have dozens of departments that serve a variety of roles that keep the state functioning. *'Prime Minister': The Prime Minister of the United Systems is responsible for the creating and maintaining of foreign affairs, commercial interests, voting, and other duties that do not fit any of the other seats. *'Minister of War': The Minister of War oversees the operation of the United Systems' military forces, the creation and supplying of colonial militias, and the protection of convoys through the merchant fleets. *'Minister of Justice': The Minister of Justice directed the various law enforcement agencies across human space, cooperated with the military with the Military Police, and oversaw various other legal affairs such as the courts, trials, and law schools. *'Minister of Intelligence': The Minister of Intelligence is the superior of the Director of the Systems Intelligence Service, response for overseeing the various exploration fleets, archaeological teams, preservation of information, and military intelligence alongside the Minster of War. *'Minister of Technology': The Minister of Technology is charged with the creation of new technology and scientific studies for the military and civilian sector, the management of energy distribution across human space, maintaining the Galactic Network,the maintenance of preexisting infrastructure alongside the Civil Administration. *'Minister of Civil Administration': The Minister of Civil Admin is tasked with the administration of the various education programs, health systems, affairs with thousands of colonies, production industries, transportation, and many other areas. Domestic Member worlds have reduced trade taxes, disaster relief support, tax-funded projects, monetary relief support, use of public courts, military protection, arbitration and ease of access to System-owned trade ships. Religion The United Systems has no officially designated religion, as each citizen is allowed to hold their own personal beliefs in religion or gods for as long as it does not interfere in the affairs of others. The vast majority of religions have since integrated the presence of the Void and other aspects of the universe to better understand it themselves. Many aspects of religion has evolved into hero worship who performed mighty deeds. Colonial Authority *Marhsall - Commander rank for colonial militia Economy The United Systems operates on a mixed economy, possessing some elements of capitalist while having a form of communism as the need for certain necessities (water, housing, food) have been far surpassed by their supply. This supply allows the free distribution or purchase of certain products, while others like junk food and exotic paintings need funds to purchase. In conjunction of planetary-bound jobs, a vast enterprise of asteroid and world mining is widespread across human space and more often than not a work sector that gain sustain a work crew for as long as they can continue. Salvage operations are another immense industry that is employed by either private corporations or states to break down produced material with robotic assistance. The shipping lanes are safeguarded by law enforcement in conjuncture with military forces that belong to the merchant fleet. Important governmental goods (food, supplies, etc) are moved with military transports and escorts. Civilian enterprises are also involved in the transportation of goods. For those worlds willingly take part in the operation of the United Systems, extra-planetary trade is moderately taxed and facilitated through co-ordinated convoys and ensured protection, while those who do not are taxed at a higher rate than active member worlds. Technology As humanity first began to travel across stars, they only possessed meager technological advances that allowed them to spread themselves to other worlds. With the assistance of advanced artificial intelligence programs and a healthy does of paranoia, the United Systems has managed to study the technologies of alien species and reverse-engineer it for their own needs. Their new developments achieved from their efforts led to a form of supremacy in their local region of the galaxy and remaining flexible in the way they use their technology in more technological stagnant aliens. *Artificial Intelligence: As the United Systems depends on the use of AI to study of alien technology and the assistance in operating their own technology when required, it is an absolute priority to ensure their safeguarding an active development against incursions. Lower AI with limited programming are used to help organic crews in the operation of a starship's operations or to be used as automated combat platforms such as automated craft or soldiers. Higher programs, both military and civilian, maintain and administrate large swaths of infrastructure across the United Systems, assisting organic operators with overflow work. *Communications: The Caros-series relay was created by the United Systems and the Jirava Confederation to help support their communications and FTL travel. Thousands are spread out across their joint space, and seeded across the accessible galaxy. They are adapted from ancient alien technology that had been studied previously. It is maintained by an artificial intelligence that ensures it is safe from tampering. His works through the process similar to quantum entanglement. Depending on how much energy was pumped into it, they can either suppress rifts into the Void, or empower them. The AI within has the ability to overload the device, killing anyone or anything within its range, entirely destroying the relay themselves and the caretaker AI. Military The Systems Armed Forces is the military organization of the United Systems Government, largely response for the defence of human space against threats both foreign and domestic. The Armed Forces is composed of three separate branches that work together: the Army, the Navy, and Aerospace forces. It is run by a joint council staffed by representatives of various branches and sub-branches, but is overall led by the Minister of War. The Systems Armed Forces is an all volunteer force that accepts all registered citizens of the United Systems, regardless of gender, that requires one to perform at least six months of active military service. As an incentive, those who perform five years of service receive a tax decrease. While rare, the military accepts non-humans from allied governments after an extensive background check. The vast majority of recruits choose to join local planetary defence forces to stay close to their own home and family, whereas those seeking to leave join the army or navy proper. Army The ground forces are supported by drones who help soldiers in battle. They make heavy use of vehicles and artillery, followed up by legions of autonomous ground-based and aerial drones. Aerospace Force Navy Due to their limited experience, many human naval ships have been designed to be modular, allowing the quick removal and replacement of damaged or outdated systems. Their ships are primarily single-purposed and mixed with fleets that are composed of ship classes that are appropriate for their designated tasks. Territory Centred around Earth as their capital, the United Systems and humanity has established uncountable thousands of settlements. For administrative ease, worlds has been been placed with designated regions and sectors that are assisted through AI programs to ensure efficiency. While the majority of worlds in the human territory are populated by humans, aliens are common the closer one gets to the borders or political centres. A number of their frontier colonies are joint ventures with other species for the purposes of learning from each other and for faster development of those worlds. *Earth *Mistral *Adamant *Resaunt Category:Governments